


Šípková Růženka

by tiberia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, Multi, Parodie, v Bradavicích
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 12:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3851518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiberia/pseuds/tiberia





	Šípková Růženka

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Спящая красавица](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/112393) by Вириена. 



V tu noc, kdy se to přihodilo, Harry, Ron a Hermiona šli zrovna do knihovny, jak se sluší na správné studenty. Je fakt, že ne všichni studenti tam chodili o půlnoci, když je knihovna zrovna zavřená. Ale Hermiona tu knihu potřebovala právě teď a kromě toho byla v oddělení se zakázaným přístupem. A tam by je ve dne stejně nikdo nepustil. Takže se teď, schovaní pod neviditelným pláštěm, přesouvali směrem ke knihovně, když se najednou ode zdi před nimi odlepila vysoká, temná postava.

„Snape!“ pomysleli si vyděšeně.

Postava udělala několik nejistých kroků a pak se s žuchnutím zřítila na studenou kamennou podlahu. Nebelvíři ztuhli a báli se pohnout. Postava zůstávala nehybná. 

„Asi se mu něco stalo,“ zašeptala Hermiona.

„Jo, otrávil se vlastními lektvary. V pohodě, dočkáš se...“ odpověděl Ron.

„Musíme se na něj podívat,“ rozhodl Harry.

Pomalu se sunuli k nehybně ležící postavě profesora lektvarů. Harry natáhl ruku a zatřásl mu ramenem. Pak ho jemně otočil na záda. Tělo se poslušně převrátilo, jako by to byla jen hadrová panenka.

„Oh,“ vzlykla Hermiona, „on nedýchá!“

Harry sebral odvahu a dotknul se profesorova krku. Žádný puls. 

„Musíme zavolat Brumbála!“ pomysleli si svorně a vyrazili chodbou směrem k ředitelně tak rychle, že dokonce zapomněli na zemi Harryho plášť. Profesor Brumbál jim otevřel jen v županu, přehozeném přes noční košili, pozorně je vyslechl a pak je odvelel do nebelvírských ložnic s přísným zákazem vracet se na místo neštěstí.

Ráno nerozlučnou trojici nepřekvapilo, že profesor Snape u učitelského stolu chyběl. Když se sešli všichni studenti, profesor Brumbál vstal a řekl:

„Milí studenti, musím vám sdělit smutnou zprávu a současně vás požádat o pomoc v důležité záležitosti. Náš drahý profesor lektvarů Severus Snape... “ Brumbál se odmlčel, aby se nadechnul.

„...zemřel,“ zašeptala Hermiona zoufale.

„...se ocitl pod vlivem mimořádně nebezpečné kletby. S současné chvíli se nachází ve stavu hlubokého spánku, ze kterého se po deseti dnech stane smrt.“

Studenti si mezi sebou začali šuškat. A popravdě řečeno, zdaleka ne všichni vypadali zarmouceně.

Profesor Brumbál zvedl ruku, aby upoutal jejich pozornost. „Naštěstí je možné tuto kletbu zlomit. Víme čím... je pouze potřeba, aby profesora Snapea políbil...“ Brumbál si odkašlal.

„...ten, kdo ho miluje, jako v pohádce.“ zasněně zašeptala Hermiona.

„Tak to je beznadějný,“ podotkl Ron.

„... někdo, koho Severus miluje.“ dopověděl profesor Brumbál. „Problém je v tom, že profesor Snape je velmi uzavřený člověk a nikomu neodhalil tajemství svého srdce. Proto...“ zahřímal Brumbál, „se obracím na všechny, kteří by mohli mít sebemenší podezření, že nejsou profesoru Snapeovi lhostejní, aby ho políbili. Jeho tělo se nachází v Zelené komnatě ve druhém patře.“ Pak Brumbál klesl zpátky na svoje místo.

„Cože?“ rozčiloval se Ron. „Líbat Snapea? To je fakt nechutný.“

„Tak se na to dívej třeba jako na lékařský zákrok,“ namítla Hermiona,“když na tom závisí jeho život.“

Hermiona šla po chodbě a bolestně rozvažovala: „Vždycky mi při vyučování věnoval pozornost, i když ji vyjadřoval odebíráním bodů. Jsem jeho nejlepší studentka. A konec konců, nejsem úplně nesympatická. A věkový rozdíl není nijak strašný. Takže je mojí povinností to zkusit.“

Hermiona s těžkým srdcem vstoupila do místnosti, ve které na stole leželo tělo profesora Snapea, oblečené v jeho obvyklém hábitu. Nikdo jiný tam nebyl. Profesoři se očividně postarali o to, aby se příchozí navzájem nepřiváděli do rozpaků. Hermiona se zhluboka nadechla a přitiskla své rty na rty profesora lektvarů. Ale jeho ústa zůstala studená a nehybná.

„Vždycky se na mě soustředil,“ uvažoval Potter. „Od prváku mě sekýroval a zároveň mi v jednom kuse zachraňoval život. Že by ty malicherné hádky maskovaly nějaké hlubší city? Nikdy bych si neodpustil, kdybych ho mohl zachránit a ani bych se o to nepokusil.“ Harry přistoupil k profesorovu tělu, hřbetem ruky si otřel pusu, pomalu se sklonil a políbil ho. Ale profesorovo tělo zůstalo bez života, stejné jako předtím.

„Vždycky mi dával přednost před ostatními,“ pomyslel si Draco. „A je to hlava naší koleje. Musím!“ Ale ani jeho polibek neúčinkoval.

K přemluvení Rona museli Harry s Hermionou spojit své síly, ale nakonec to zvládli. Ale Ronův polibek, stejně tak jako Nevillův, nebyl k ničemu.

Profesora Snapea políbily všechny zmijozelky, které svého profesora skutečně zbožňovaly, a také někteří zmijozelové. Dále všichni mrzimorští obého pohlaví – z laskavosti svého srdce. Také všichni havraspáři – čistě z vědeckého zájmu. Nebelvíry k tomuto činu přinutil pocit povinnosti a zodpovědná Hermiona. Ale všechno bylo k ničemu.

Políbil ho dokonce Brumbál, madam Pomfreyová a profesor Kratiknot. Dokonce i profesorka Trelawneyová sestoupila ze své věže, lomila rukama, předpovídala všem smrt a opusinkovala mistra lektvarů. Nepomohlo to.

Draco si vzpomněl na klepy o dávných pletkách mezi zmijozely a poslal sovu otci. Lucius Malfoy se s pohrdavým úšklebkem milostivě objevil a nepatrně se svými rty dotknul Severusových a pak si ústa pečlivě utřel do kapesníku. Všechno bylo zbytečné.

Profesor Brumbál si vzpomněl na dávné drby, kdo s kým měl techtle mechtle, tentokrát v Nebelvíru a povolal Siriuse a Remuse a zalitoval, že James a Lily už nejsou mezi námi. A nebylo to k ničemu.

Harry, Ron a Hermiona seděli na schodech u hlavního vchodu a rozebírali, kdo profesora Snapea ještě nepolíbil, když se poblíž nich objevila příjemně vypadající žena středního věku. Nebyla vysloveně krásná, spíš patřila k tomu druhu žen, které získávají přitažlivost s přibývajícím věkem. Rázně k nim došla a zeptala se: „Kde bych našla profesora Snapea?“

„Tamhle,“ povzdechla sklesle Hermiona a mávla rukou ke vchodu.

„Ve druhém patře, Zelená komnata,“ vysvětlil její gesto Harry.

„Děkuji,“ kývla žena a rozhodným krokem zamířila dovnitř.

„A kdo vy vlastně jste?“ zeptal se Ron.

„Madam Snapeová,“ odpověděla žena a vešla do dveří.

Nebelvíři se na sebe podívali, vyskočili a hnali se za ní. Dostihli ji právě ve chvíli, když vstoupila do místnosti, přejela ji zmateným pohledem a pak se tázavě podívala na madam Pomfreyovou.

„Ach,“ vzlykla Poppy, „tak vy jste taky přišla políbit našeho drahouška Severuse...“

„Políbit!? Drahouška!?“ rozčílila se žena. Rázným krokem došla k jeho tělu a skutečně ho políbila. Tělo se pohnulo, vzdychlo a otevřelo oči.

„A teď, drahoušku,“ naštvaně pronesla madam Snapeová, „mi můžeš vysvětlit, co znamená celá tahle fraška a proč ses už pět dní neukázal doma! A doufám, že se mi tvé vysvětlení bude líbit!“

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
